Heretofore, traditional beds have employed the mattress to enhance user comfort, and designers have done their best to develop a comfortable cushion between a flat surface and a user's curved body. Additionally, mattress supports have been attended to, a flat support (box spring, bed board or the like) for the mattress being typically preferred. Using traditional beds, the heaviest parts of the body and those that protrude (such as the shoulders, hips and knees) sink more into the mattress than other body parts. As a result, it is known that certain parts of the body support more of the body's weight in a traditional bed than other parts, creating uncomfortable pressure points and thus frequent movement of the body during sleep to relieve the pressure.
Various means for making body sleep supports more adaptable to the human body have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,531). Some have included mechanisms for adjustability of the sleep support to individualize comfort and/or for therapeutic applications (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,878, 2,391,746 and 6,311,570, for example). However, such heretofore known and/or utilized sleep supports have not provided systems wherein consideration is given to the best anatomical position and spacing of the user's vertebrae (which can result in pinched nerves and tightening of the associated muscles), have not been readily adjustable to individual support and comfort needs along the entire body length, have over-supported some body parts, and/or have not recognized the need to accommodate movement of the user during sleep. Further improvements in the field of beds and related sleep supports could thus still be utilized.